rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Live from Quebec City: Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 second rehearsals - Girls
The inaugural season of Rechercher une étoile Junior will start on 24 May 2019 and takes place at CCQ Hall 400, the same venue as the regular Rechercher une étoile. ---- LIVE COVERAGE | Live Blog Ended ---- 8:45 am // Live coverage of Rechercher une étoile Junior second rehearsals for today commences in 15 minutes time. 9:00 am // Bonjour and welcome to another day of rehearsals! ;Aglaé Kaplan - "Breathing" (Ariana Grande) 9:02 am // Aglaé Kaplan is up first. Remember that she'll be singing "Breathing" by Ariana Grande. 9:03 am // Aglaé's dress is finally ready - it's brown, knee-length (obviously), and has gold sparkle elements. 9:11 am // We got a glimpse of the graphics that will be shown during each performance. 9:13 am // No major staging changes for Aglaé in this run through. ;Aviva Zemsky - "Everytime" (Britney Spears) 9:26 am // Aviva Zemsky's second rehearsal has just begun. Remember that she chose "Everytime" by Britney Spears. 9:30 am // Aviva gets tears in her eyes after the first run through. 9:35 am // No changes in the second run through. 9:41 am // Aviva begins her third run through. 9:44 am // Aviva continues to weep after the last run through. ;Gabrielle Delaplace - "Entre nous" (Chimène Badi) 9:52 am // Gabrielle Delaplace is up next. Remember that she'll be singing "Entre nous" by Chimène Badi. 9:54 am // Gabrielle criticizes the camera angles after this run through. 10:00 am // The second run through appears to have better camera angles. 10:02 am // Slight moment of insecurity as Gabrielle struggles to find her exact placement to match up with the LED graphics. 10:09 am // Another strong rehearsal from Gabrielle. ;Justine Moineau - "Il était temps" (Virginie Pouchain) 10:18 am // Justine Moineau is ready for her second rehearsal. As you know, she'll be singing "Il était temps" by Virginie Pouchain. 10:20 am // No changes in this rehearsal. 10:24 am // We've been informed that Justine had to visit the doctor yesterday for bloodwork. 10:27 am // The second run through gets underway. 10:35 am // No changes for the third run through. ;Lynnette Belshaw - "What About Us" (P!nk) 10:46 am // Lynnette Belshaw is ready to begin her second rehearsal for Épisode d'introduction. Remember that she'll be singing "What About Us" by P!nk. 10:50 am // Lynnette had to restart her first run through after complexities of operating the camera angles. 10:57 am // The cameras are now working again. 10:59 am // No major staging changes for Lynnette. ;Minata Broux - "Summertime" (Ella Fitzgerald) 11:07 am // Minata Broux is up next. Remember that she'll be singing "Summertime" by Ella Fitzgerald. 11:09 am // Minata wears the same dress from her previous rehearsal, not to mention that a handheld microphone is attached to the piano, just like she promised. 11:19 am // The second run through sees brighter LED graphics. 11:20 am // A lilypad made out of light clay was added to Minata's piano. 11:24 am // Minata's rehearsals are complete. ;Valérie Affré-Crevier - "La vie sait" (Priscilla Betti) 11:31 am // Valérie Affré-Crevier is up next. Keep in mind that she's singing Priscilla Betti's 2017 hit "La vie sait". 11:40 am // A cinematic element is featured on the LED screen. 11:47 am // Valérie's third and final run through has just started. ;Veronica Deschanel - "Je nous veux" (Céline Dion) 12:55 pm // Veronica Deschanel's rehearsal just started. Remember that she'll by singing "Je nous veux" by Céline Dion. 12:56 pm // The press center was only shown part of that rehearsal. 1:00 pm // No changes in Veronica's performance so far. 1:09 pm // Veronica starts her third run through. 1:10 pm // The final day of rehearsals is almost finished. All that's left is Xaviera before we learn about the running order for Épisode d'introduction. ;Xaviera Caillebotte - "Screaming" (Dimash Kudaibergen) 1:17 pm // Xaviera Caillebotte is the last contestant to rehearse for Épisode d'introduction. Remember that she'll be singing "Screaming" by Dimash Kudaibergen. 1:20 pm // No major changes for Xaviera so far. 1:27 pm // The press center jokes that a "breaking glass" effect should've been added during Xaviera's high notes. 1:31 pm // Xaviera seems to have problems with her in-ears. 1:37 pm // The press center starts going wild during and after Xaviera's third run through. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Blog posts focusing on Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Browse